


Hydrophobia

by YaoiBatman



Category: Deep Blue Sea (1999)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiBatman/pseuds/YaoiBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is afraid of the water so Carter decides to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hydrophobia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lonely Deep Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2355) by HarleyD. 



> Word Count: 556  
> Pairing: Carter/Scoggs  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Warnings: Fluff  
> Genre: Humor, Romance  
> Summary: Tom is afraid of the water so Carter decides to help him out.  
> Story Status: Complete  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Deep Blue Sea or make money off this fanfiction.  
> Beta: Thanks Mel for all your help!

**Hydrophobia**

Carter watched Scoggs edge near the water, looking as though he would rather be anywhere else in the world - where the deep blue didn’t exist.

The urge to push him in was overwhelming, but Carter squashed it. He had been serious when he said he would help Scoggs learn to swim, Carter just found it amusing that, for someone with a fear of water, they would willingly work at a place like Aquatica.

“Are you just going to stand there all day, or are you going to get in?” Carter asked, raising his eyebrows at Tom as he started to back away from the concrete edge. Again.

“Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. What if someone sees and then tells everyone? Then all of Aquatica will know an-” Scoggs jumped as Carter grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

“Hey, no one’s going to see. All of Aquatica is gone for the weekend, remember. It’s just you and me.”

Carter could see that his reassurance calmed Scoggs somewhat, but his nervous glace back towards that water told Carter it was going to take more than just his reassurance for Scoggs to step into the closed off area of the water.

“Do you trust me?”

The sudden question had Scoggs looking confused. “What?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Y-yeah, I trust you.” Scoggs finally said.

Carter smiled and put an arm around Scoggs’s waist, pulling them closer until their chests met. His smile grew wider when the flushed man squirmed in his hold.

“You might want to hold your breath.” Carter whispered in Scoggs’s ear.

Not giving him time to respond, Carter dragged them both the last few inches to the water’s edge, and pushed them both in. In seconds water engulfed them and air became non-existent, but Carter never loosened his grip on the man now clinging to him.

They stayed under until the water settled around them before Carter kicked upwards and both broke the surface with a gasp. Waiting until Scoggs caught his breath, Carter shifted them both back to the edge.

“You okay?” Carter asked, seeing the shaken look Scoggs now sported.

A punch met his chest a second later. “NO I’M NOT OKAY!”

Carter winched at the yell, moving a little bit away from him.

“You-you could have killed me!!”

“Sco-”

“I can’t hold my breath for that long! I was DROWNING!”

“Tom!”

The surprise of his first name seemed to startle Scoggs, but he didn’t stop shaking his head. Sighing, Carter took his free hand and grabbed the moving chin before swooping down, pressing their wet lips together.

Carter could feel Scoggs stiffen under him as he gently massaged their lips. The tension soon left the body he was holding and lips began to respond confusedly. Letting his tongue run along Scoggs’s lips, Carter savoured the sweet taste, moaning lowly in his throat as the mouth opened up for him.

Their tongues met, rubbing against one another as Carter pressed into Scoggs, letting the hand holding his chin fall to the thin waist before him. Pulling away from the panting man, Carter moved his mouth to Scoggs’s ear and whispered, “See, you can hold your breath longer.”

He chuckled at the blush that made its way across Scoggs’s face before cutting off any retort by pulling him into another kiss. Carter shifted until Scoggs’s back was pressed against the edge of the pooling area and proceeded to kiss him senseless, the swimming lessons forgotten.

 

 **~Fin~**


End file.
